United We Stand
by Alexandr Perkski
Summary: After Blood of Olympus. That's about it. I DO NOT OWN THIS ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ONE, THE ONLY, RICK RIORDAN
1. Chapter 1

UP UNTIL THE BIG HOUSE COLLAPSED Leo was having a pretty average day. He woke up that morning at 6:00 in the Hephaestus cabin with Calypso snuggled up against him, her arm on his chest. I eased out of her grip without waking her and showered then headed to Bunker 9 to go see Festus, his second true love. The metal dragon clicked when Leo walked in.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too buddy," Leo groaned, still waking up. He walked over to the wall and pulled a fire hose off the wall and hooked it up to a nozzle, "open up," he told Festus. The hose squirted out a gross blackish liquid with occasional green spots in it. Motor Oil and Tabasco. He had filled a huge tank with it and Piper had used her Horn of Plenty to give him a practically endless supply of the hot sauce.

After a few minutes Leo turned it off and went to work on Festus. He loved Bunker 9. Everyone knew not to bug him, only Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Coach Hedge, Calypso and Chiron knew what it looked like but they never bothered him. The bunker was in a cave and it was HUGE but not big enough for Leo, he had made it bigger, at the end of the workshop and its endless supplies of tools he had used minor explosives (Greek Fire, Diet Coke, and Mentos) and built a huge area for Festus. Leo had to be careful when he was working near it, it was about 30 feet deep and 30 feet across, if he fell and the dragon didn't catch him he was dead and he had already used his one life up. He stepped on to the balcony that went over the Hole of Festus and pressed a button on its control panel. It detached from the wall and hovered in the air. It had a workbench, a stool, and a bunch of tools so Leo could work on random parts of Festus without having to even go back to his workbench. Buford would bring him drinks and stuff, he only really had to get off to go to the bathroom. He had been working on Festus for a few hours when Percy raced in.

"Leo!" he yelled over the loud music Leo had playing from the surround sound speakers.

"What?" Leo asked, turning down the music.

"You might want to come see this," Percy cried.

"What? Is someone hurt?" Leo gasped, pulling the balcony up to the edge.

"Not _yet,"_ Percy sighed. Grabbing Leo's arm and pulling him out of the cave.

He led them out of the woods and into the clearing that was Camp Half-Blood. Leo almost fell down, some serpent-like creature was lacing itself around cabins trying to eat other campers. Leo and Will were running around trying to jab its sift underside but it just pissed off everything more. Coach Hedge was being his normal self, hitting the creature with his club yelling, "DIE! DIE! DIE!" none of this surprised Leo but over by the Big House a giant glowing person was floating above the farm house.


	2. Chapter 2

LEO FALLOWED PERCY TO THE glowing lady. She didn't seem to be doing any damage, her eyes were closed but she was letting out moans that made the ground shake.

"Why do you need me?" Leo asked, falling down after a vibration.

"We need you to talk to him!" Percy yelled.

"_HIM?" _Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah, Hypnos, god of sleep," Percy sighed, "Leo you didn't really think that was a chick, did you?"

"Yeah, um, no!" Leo stuttered.

Percy snorted and led Leo to the house. Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Reyna were all gripping the rail around the porch to keep from falling.

"Hey Jason," Leo waved as he was pulled by into the house by Percy. Jason raised his hand in a wave but Leo was long gone. Percy led Leo up into the attic and then up and old ladder that creaked when Leo climbed up. Percy pushed up a hatch and they climbed up onto the roof. Leo fell down from the vibrations coming from the man levitating right in front of him. Leo still couldn't see the minor god's face because he was facing away.

"Well, good luck!" Percy patted Leo on the back and closed the hatch. Leo went to grab it but Percy was too fast and he wound up alone on the roof.

"HEY!" Leo yelled. His voice did nothing over the sound of the vibrations.

"HEY SLEEPY DUDE!" he tried again. The man still didn't turn around. Leo looked at his hands before lighting them on fire and launching them at the gods butt. They hit their mark and burnt two holes, right where Leo didn't want to see. The vibrations stopped. The god turned around. Earning a few screams from campers because of the holes.

"SON OF HEPHAESTUS! WHY DO YOU WAKE ME!" he called.

"Well, when a sleeping levitating god shows up sicking his pet serpent on people you kinda start to worry," Leo murmured.

"TRIXIE!" the god called, the serpent raced to his side, "happy?"

"Very," Leo said, "now, with all due respect, your sleepiness, why are you here?"

"Well, Zeus said there is business to be had here," Hypnos said.

"And business to be had there shall be!" Leo called.

"What?" the god asked.

"Never mind," Leo sighed.

"Zeus has sent me to tell you that there is another quest!" Hypnos yelled at the whole camp.

"Really? What?" Leo asked.

"_The Children of the big three shall answer a call! They can bring as many other questers as they want but two will fall! Typhon plans to rise again and take Olympus. He must be stopped. In order to complete this quest a gift will be bestowed on all who join!" _ Hypnos called over the camp.

"Another prophecy," Leo sighed.

Just then the ground shook. Leo looked around for any signs of another snoring god but it was pretty basic. Then the vibrating came again. This time all the windows in the Big House shattered. Leo took a step back as a growing bulge in the ground expanded. Black smoke curled from it and it started to crack. Suddenly a giant thing that somewhat resembled a knight in black armor but it was smoking. He was followed by another person who looked like him but flaming.

They both turned to the campers and Hypnos and yelled, "OLYMPUS MUST FALL."

Leo looked down, Percy was staring at Annabeth like, _not again._ The Giants launched something at the Big House and it began to shake, Leo saw boards falling. Without thinking he ran off the edge and prayed someone would catch him.


End file.
